


that is how my god rests in my teeth.

by romqntics



Series: home will be home. [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Red Velvet - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, F/F, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, i cannot stress this enough : lapslock, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romqntics/pseuds/romqntics
Summary: while sinking into his thoughts, he walked up the stairs and made his way down his hallway. he took a brief moment to appreciate the soft brown wood of his apartment complex. he really had found a quaint place to make his home. he smiled briefly, his mouth feeling new and strange as he did it. he hadn’t smiled in a while and you know how it goes : your mouth feels foreign and almost not yours, and you feel like your teeth are too big for your gums and you kind of despise the feeling of your lips curving upward.he slipped his key into the lock and went to open it, when someone spoke.“ah. you must be jimin.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: home will be home. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	that is how my god rests in my teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3
> 
> i. this was written as a study of tenderness and intimacy. taehyung was a bit different personality wise , i wanted to work on different types of characterization. 
> 
> ii. this is an apartment au completely inspired by the way tae looks at min on stage.
> 
> iii. hopefully this will become a series of different universes centered around vmin, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless. please comment and leave kudos ! feedback gives me motiviation.

_ park jimin had never been kind to himself.  _ it was almost second nature, the way he put himself behind and maneuvered everyone else to be first. it usually was the small things, like the way he would be tired after a long shift but still would find himself settling in to speak with seokjin about his day. he supposed he just had never had the time to worry about himself so profusely. he still did sometimes when he passed a mirror and saw the way his under-eye circles were large and baggy, and he still did sometimes when he stepped out the shower and delicately traced his ribs that were prominent against his skin like strange beacons of light. he mostly felt as though he was a shadow.

he’d promise himself that he would eat something before bed ( but he never did and would be asleep wherever he last had settled, limbs curled beneath him like softened clay ). it was a familiar cycle, the push and pull of doing what he needed too but not doing it all at the same time. 

this had been the way of things for a while, nothing major coming in to disrupt the flow of the unhealthy tide. until jimin received a new neighbor next door. 

**♔**

he wasn’t aware of him till he came home from a particularly straining day at the gallery. he was debating whether or not he should start applying to new places again. it wasn’t that he didn’t love the gallery he was currently at ( he didn’t but it belonged to hoseok and he loved hoseok so therefore he attempted his utmost hardest to love the art venue as well ) , it was that the hours were tiring and he wasn’t really sure that curating various pieces was something he loved.

while sinking into his thoughts, he walked up the stairs and made his way down his hallway. he took a brief moment to appreciate the soft brown wood of his apartment complex. he really had found a quaint place to make his home. he smiled briefly, his mouth feeling new and strange as he did it. he hadn’t smiled in a while and you know how it goes : your mouth feels foreign and almost not yours, and you feel like your teeth are too big for your gums and you kind of despise the feeling of your lips curving upward.

he slipped his key into the lock and went to open it, when someone spoke. 

“ah. you must be jimin.” 

jimin turned at the sound of his name and his eyes followed the voice down to the simple figure of a man sitting outside of the door across from him. his eyebrows folded in as his forehead crinkled. he wasn’t aware that any of his neighbors knew his name. 

the man laughed quietly and stood, and in that moment jimin processed the fact that he was taller than him by a couple inches.

“i took it upon myself to introduce myself to the floor since i’m new. you weren’t here and irene  —”

at the look of confusion on jimin’s face, the man elaborated.

“— she lives a bit farther down. anyway she said you have a tendency to come home late from work.”

jimin had a flash of a memory from last winter, when the heat had broken in the building temporarily and he had been shivering in the middle of the hallway, wrapped in a semi-thick blanket determined to go to jin’s when a woman had come up to him with a soft smile and the offer to join her and her wife in their apartment to warm up. they had had a portable heater. 

_ irene  _ and … 

his brain reached for the other name. 

_ irene and seulgi.  _

he remembered seeing their teal and silver wedding invitations and thinking that they were good for each other.

“i’m taehyung.”

jimin zoned back in and smiled. it still felt as though his mouth was not meant for his face.

“hello taehyung. i hope you like our apartment complex.”

taehyung opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. he lifted a hand and waved a bit. jimin felt something in him rearrange, as if his body was already endeared to this new, strange man. he opened the door to his apartment and slipped in.

**♔**

the changes taehyung brought with him were small but significant. jimin found himself with a new friend. every time the thought crossed his mind he felt warm as if he was trapped in a never ending loop of a deeply intimate moment. 

but no matter how jimin felt about it, the changes were still significant. for instance he found himself doing weekly friday night dinners with taehyung and irene and seulgi. dinners where he helped seulgi cook and talked about his work week and how he wasn’t sure he loved his job anymore.

he also found himself making style improvements. things like soft blouses and tailored pants with long open cardigans in soft colors. he wasn’t sure about that change, but taehyung paused one day in the midst of opening his own apartment door and said he liked how jimin looked. 

jimin’s cheeks had pinkened and he had dropped his keys ( he felt like a fool for sure ) and finally made his way beyond the threshold of his front door, whispering a shy thank you before closing it. taehyung made his cheeks pink and at most dark red many times throughout the continuance of their friendship. so much so that seokjin poked fun at him if he managed to catch a bit of the blush left on his face.

he had learned a lot about the other man as well as himself. he learned that taehyung did not have the best relationship with his mother. the best they got to was mildly civil and that was mostly at dinner parties where his father’s business colleagues were present. he also learned that when taehyung smiled fully his mouth made the shape of a box, he learned that art and music was an important outlet for him, and he learned that he did not truly like being by himself. 

however, one of jimin’s favorite discoveries about the other man was his love for nicknames. that made itself present when he had taehyung over for a wine fueled discussion about work and other mundane happenings. jimin had said that he had tendered his resignation at hoseok’s gallery and was going to be working for some obscure indie art venue called  _ filter _ . taehyung’s smile had grown unnaturally wide and he laughed, deep and raspy.

“minnie,” he began, “we’ll be working together then.”

jimin stopped sipping his white wine, letting the remnants of his last sip slip down his throat. he wasn’t sure which he had been more surprised at, the nickname or the fact that he was apparently working with his neighbor starting tuesday. 

“what ?”

taehyung laughed again and set his glass down on jimin’s pine coffee table. he had gotten it at a flea market. seokjin despised it.

“i co-own filter with my childhood best friend jungkook. he was telling me the other day that he had hired someone new, had really liked the way they seemed on paper.”

jimin pinkened.

“said they were a good fit. he was right.”

jimin hastily took another sip of wine and faced away from taehyung to hide his blush. 

“well, i’m excited to start,” he spoke softly.

he heard taehyung shift some and then felt his fingers intertwine with a pair much longer than his own. nothing was said, but jimin faced taehyung again with his blush still prominent. they began to talk again, but their hands remained together.

**♔**

the transition from simply friends to something more was easier than both expected. it was another small but significant set of changes. things like the way jimin found himself wearing clothes that didn’t fit him or smell like him. or the way taehyung was practically situated in jimin’s apartment more than his own. 

he called him minnie more and more and jimin really was enamored with him. 

there were bigger, larger, more impacting changes that made jimin feel centered and lost all at once. things like how taehyung pressed his mouth against the hollow of jimin’s throat and spoke against it , told him he would never leave him. jimin closed his eyes and let it be true.

he could let himself have this, this moment where time began and ended with the tender feeling of taehyung’s lips on his neck.

he liked moments like that, where taehyung hugged him and told him he loved him. moments where jimin spoke back and said he loved him too. 

taehyung made him treasure himself and he found himself eating more than he forgot, and becoming vulnerable in ways that he had previously hated. he figured it was okay to let himself slip if he had someone behind him who would catch him without a single conflicting thought. 

they had similar love languages, mostly made of words of affirmation and gift giving. love languages made up of mindless actions such as taehyung calling him after his work hours had ended to check on how he was feeling and to tease him about how well jungkook was treating him. mindless actions such as jimin coming across a line from a collection of love poems in the library ( _i absorbed every piece of you / you became me / and i became you - af_ ) and taking a photo to send to the man, with an attached text that read ‘i like the way this reminds me of us.’

taehyung didn’t text back but he called, and jimin spent half an hour tucked in between the shelves of the new adult fantasy section smiling to himself as taehyung explained that he would buy that book and print out that page to frame so they could read it and continually serenade each other with it.

he was quiet of course ( it’s a library ) but the happiness in his voice was loud in a different way. 

love always made one loud in a million different, intimate ways, like a thousand suns thundering through the atmosphere to crash into the earth.


End file.
